Courage the Cowardly Dog
Courage is a Main Hero From Courage the Cowardly Dog. Backstory Courage Once Lived With His Foster Parents, Muriel and Eustace Bagge, However When He Gets Back From Farming, He Sees Them Murdered By Someone, Not Suped up Super Zeroes, Anyone Tells The Team That He's a Lying Pr***k All The Time! Now He Has Nowhere to Live, Until He Meets An Old Man Who Looks Like a Blue Bean. The Great Summer Season Trek Courage Debut A Middle Story, Lost His lives, Favorite,and Even his Parents,Until Knuckles Came And Talks To Him, Courage Explained Suped Up Super Zeros Are the Murderers Of His Foster Parents(Oh It's Someone Else He Lied To Him About they've Did It), So He Joins The P Team To Stop His New Enemies, However, They've Been Defeated By Shadowness, One of them Dies, and Brought Back From Dead and Apologies to Courage and She and The Other Girls Didn't Murdered His Parents, It's Someone Who is His Main Enemy All The Time! Courage, Like The P Team Will Appear Again In P Team and Elite Heroes vs Malachite's Empire, Only this Time, Play Larger Role. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Courage returns to help the Helper Squad to defeat Discord and Sigma, mostly his archenemy, Katz. He is kidnapped alongside Mallow, Wheatley, and Quagmire by Vladmir and Dark Danny. Friends: Muriel, Eustace (Sometimes), Knuckles, P Team, Bender And the B team, Miracle Elite(Upcoming Friends) Enemies: Katz, Suped Up Super Zeros (Formerly Until Their Death), Eustace (Sometimes), Vilgax and his Allegiance, Malachite's Empire (Upcoming Enemies) Trivia Courage Is One of The Cutest Animals of Both B And P Team Enemies Can Scare Courage, Mostly Katz And Discord What they Truly Do To People and Animals, Mind Controlled The Ponies(Discord)and Them And Feed them To His "Every Sons" Of Spiders(Katz) He Likes Heroes, Mostly Twilight Sparkle and Knuckles, She Can Sing Peacefully, Create Someones Favorite Food/Toys(Twilight Sparkle), Saving Him From Villains, Treat Courage Nice and Friendly Then His Foster Dad, And Keep Him Save From Dangerous Villains and Protected Him(Knuckles) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Characters hailing from the Courage Universe Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Non Humans Category:Pets Category:Cute Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Animals Category:Apprentices Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski Category:Dogs